the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Page for Pg. 200!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying Page for Pg. 200! 16 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 15 days ago Happy 200th Page everyone! Is it just me, or is Henry a little...off? I dont know what it is about him. Maybe it's a new haircut! Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 14 days ago (Hey Mz.Hyde , shall we continue the rp? :3 •Share › Avatar Setae • 15 days ago Ayyy, 200 pages! No, you’re right, there is something new about Henry. Maybe he’s been working out? 3 •Share › − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Setae • 14 days ago Henry's been working at the victorian gym. He shall bench press Frankenstein in seconds. XD 2 •Share › Avatar Setae RBDECEPTICON17 • 14 days ago Well, if he cant beat her in a verbal argument, maybe he can in a physical one. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Setae • 14 days ago British gentleman vs. Crazy old science lady! Who will win in this excitement match? XD 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • 14 days ago My mind suggests that all Frankie would have to do is sit on him. Voila, match over. XD 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • 14 days ago That’s probably what would happen, yes. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 15 days ago (( XD )) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 15 days ago ((Continuation of the Kitchen RP!)) A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 4 minutes ago "I appreciate the apology, Mz. Hyde," George said with a slow dip of his head, features relaxing into something much more relieved, "I am sorry that there were any misunderstandings between us." With the tension ebbing from the room, he took a moment to pull out his pocket watch and check the time, eyes widening as he did so. "Oh dear, I had lost all track of time!" He quickly tucked the timepiece away and looked to Mz. Hyde, Helen, and Lewis in turn, his expression one of only just muted panic for the sake of politeness. "I am terribly sorry, but I really must go--I must catch the train home, as there is an appointment that I cannot afford to miss. I can find my way to the door." Mz.Hyde Mod A Passerby • a minute ago • edited Would you like some cookies to go? We can wrap them up for you! ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 15 days ago "I have just the thing for it," said Helen in regards to the cookies, and soon enough she had located a spare cloth and carefully folded some of the sweets within it. "Here you are, sir," she said as she offered George the small parcel, "I hope you'll find these enjoyable on your way home." ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 15 days ago Lewis was relieved the conflict was over. He was surprised at George's exclamation, and glad of Val's offer of the biscuits. He'd been about to look for a cloth himself when Helen beat him to the punch. The latter presented their guest with the folded parcel. "Godspeed, Mr. Handson," offered Weir with a dip of his head. ((A Passerby )) •Share › Avatar A Passerby Jekyll1886 • 15 days ago "Thank you, you're ever so kind," he said as he accepted the food, cupping it carefully. "Do go on and enjoy your tea without me!" he urged as he turned with a wave and, soon enough, he was gone, headed towards the train station with as much speed as he could muster without running like a madman. ((Mz.Hyde)) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod A Passerby • 15 days ago • edited Farewell till next time! *After the door closed, signaling that Mr. Handson was gone, Mz. Hyde groans and rubs her temples. * Ugh...I think I might have a headache... 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 15 days ago "You should sit down and have some tea, then," she suggested, going to the tray of the remaining treats, "The caffeine may help." She took a single cookie from the stack and a napkin to place it on from a drawer. "Well, I wish I could stay for more tea, but, now that our guest is gone, I'll be needing to get back to my usual routine." Her words were accompanied by a smile, and she nodded to each of them in turn. "I shall see you two around." Helen then left to her office where the piles of necessary paperwork for the Society awaited her. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 15 days ago The conflict had been a misunderstanding. A misreading of words, perhaps, as happened from time to time. George had asked Lewis to speak with Val, but, for all he knew, the two could've been equally at fault, or perhaps no one had been. Weir decided not to pursue the matter further. Lewis said goodbye to the day manager. When she'd left, addressed Mz. Hyde. "I do find tea helps with that sort of thing," he opined regarding Helen's statement about tea and the alleviation of headaches. He poured Val a cup. "Here you are, love." He slid it over to her, then, remembering George, checked his own pocket watch. "I'm afraid I have to be going myself," he apologized--he had a batch of product in the works at his flat, and the chemical reactions needed to be tended to in a timely fashion. "See you later." He knew there wasn't a moment to lose, but made sure to spare Val's feelings by walking out at a pace only slightly more hurried than usual. Once clear of view of the Society, he ran full tilt for his flat, reaching it just in the nick of time. ((Mz.Hyde unless that's the end? Up to you.)) see more •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 15 days ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy